


Wolf Out

by CoHeroes_Handon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Phoenix Landon, Short One Shot, Vulnerability, Wolf hope - Freeform, fire wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoHeroes_Handon/pseuds/CoHeroes_Handon
Summary: Feeling the wind rush by you as you run is one of the best feelings for Hope, Landon who is now is now in control of his powers has discovered a new ability to be able to shape-shift, now Landon can feel that same rush to
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Wolf Out

Hope has been needing a release, usually she would either wolf out or fight with Alaric. Landon always give her a sense of comfort but cuddle with him isn’t gonna help her this time 

Hope is laying in bed with Landon, her head on his chest while he hugged her, he could tell that she was stressed from how tense she felt and with all the monsters he understood

Hope sighed

Hope: I need a release, I’m gonna go wolf out

She said as she got up

Landon: wait

She turned to look at him

Landon: How about I come with you

Hope: what do you mean?

Landon stood up and walked closer to her

Landon: well you know I can shape-shift so how about I turn into a wolf a run with you, I want to be by your side

He said, Hope stared into his beautiful green-gray eyes

Hope: Yeah I’d like that

She said so softly as she smiled

They went outside and the moon was full which meant the wolves would've been in the transition cells tonight and the vampires would be in their dorms along with the witches

Landon: So you want to shift first or-

Hope: You first

Landon nodded and he burst into flames, the fire died down and revealed a wolf with light and dark orange fur, Landon look up at Hope with his green-grey eyes

Hope shifted, it was always painful for her to do it but running wild as a wolf made a worth it, Landon looked at her in awe with her white fur with some grey streaks

Hope tilted her head at Landon and ran into the woods, Landon ran after her almost playing catch me if you can

The wind felt amazing against their face as they ran, Hope stopped and look at Landon who was out of breath, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth  
he rolled over with his belly facing up. 

Hope walked over to him and put her face against his, happy noises came out of his mouth as Hope moved her head side to side practically tickling him

_You're adorable_

Landon heard in his head, Hope stepped back and Landon got up and tilted his head in confusion

_Oh good you can hear me_

Hope said

_How?_

Landon spoke, Hope obviously heard it in her head

_I'm a witch remember_

_Catch me if you can_

Hope said playfully before running again seeing if Landon could catch her

_Oh I will_

Landon said confidently

Hope ran as fast a she could which was really fast, Landon knew he wouldn't be able to catch her so he took a short cut where she was going  
He waited where he knew she would end up, when Hope saw him she practically pressed break  
Landon ran after her and tackled her to the ground.

_Got you!_

Landon yelled happily

He licked her face causing her to let out happy noises, Landon was on top of her which meant she couldn't get up

_Ok ok ok you win_

she surrendered, Landon got off her and she got up

_Thats a first, Hope Mikaelson surrendering_

Landon said chuckling

_Well only because I love you to much_

Hope said as she got closer

Landon walked closer to until their noses touched

_I love you Hope Mikaelson_

_I love you to Landon Kirby_

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was pretty short but I hope you liked it


End file.
